Filthy Friends and Broken Angels
by Diana Prallon
Summary: E, talvez, a morte fosse melhor do que ser tocada por Tom .


**Filthy Friends and Broken Angels**

_Wake up (Wake up)__  
><em>_Grab a brush and put a little makeup__  
><em>_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up__  
><em>_(Hide the scars to fade away the)__  
><em>_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?__  
><em>_Here you go create another fable_

Mais uma manhã, que poderia ser como todas as outras. No entanto, era tudo diferente. Ela sabia a verdade. Encarando o espelho do banheiro do dormitório, Ginny sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Não usava maquiagem alguma, mas sabia que exibia uma máscara. O rosto tranqüilo, puro e sardento que a encarava não era verdade. A timidez de Ginny Weasley não era verdade. A sua inocência não era verdade.

Ela era um monstro. Ela tinha feito coisas terríveis.

E era hora disto parar.

Respirando firme, ela saiu, sabendo o que deveria fazer.

(Esperava que fosse ser como curar-se de uma doença, mas doeu como se arrancassem seu coração batendo)

_You wanted to__  
><em>_Grab a brush and put a little makeup__  
><em>_You wanted to__  
><em>_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up__  
><em>_You wanted to__  
><em>_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?__  
><em>_You wanted to_

Era um dia como qualquer outro. O espelho mostrava seu reflexo pálido e perolado. Sua morte era um eterno tormento, e o silêncio era seu único companheiro.

Não que em sua vida tivesse sido diferente.

E, enquanto refletia sobre estas coisas, algo a atravessou. Um livro de capa preta, jogado em cima dela. Mais uma piada infame feita sobre sua pessoa.

No espelho, ninguém aparecia, e ela jamais saberia quem resolvera agredi-la desta forma. Não importava. Certamente esta era a opinião de todos.

Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, nem a vontade de se enfiar em um buraco. Mesmo que esse buraco fosse um dos vasos. A água se espalhando pelo banheiro e seu choro alto acabaram por chamar atenção de Harry Potter e Ron Weasley.

Mal sabia ela as conseqüências de sua crise.

(Nem desconfiaria que não havia mais nada a ser refletido no espelho de seu agressor).

_I don't think you trust__  
><em>_In my self righteous suicide__  
><em>_I cry when angels deserve to die_

O horror tomava conta dela ao ver o diário entre as coisas de Harry.

Ela conhecia bem os riscos, mas sabia o que _devia _fazer.

Roubou-o de volta na primeira oportunidade. Ignorou a revolta e as reclamações que ouviu a respeito do que tinham feito com o rapaz.

Ninguém sabia o tamanho de seu sacrifício.

Ninguém sabia que poderia morrer.

Ninguém sabia que definhava.

Mas, se morresse nas mãos de Tom, era exatamente o que mereceria.

(Era suicídio, ela sabia, mas não se importava mais).

_Wake up (Wake up)__  
><em>_Grab a brush and put a little makeup__  
><em>_Hide the scars to fade away the__  
><em>_(Hide the scars to fade away the shake up)__  
><em>_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?__  
><em>_Here you go create another fable_

Percy estava muito preocupado. Era claro que toda a história da Câmara Secreta era uma coisa muito séria, mas a forma como Ginny parecia o tempo inteiro pálida e sem vida. Estava claro que tinha pego a gripe que se espalhara pelo castelo. A poção de Madame Pomfrey ajudara um pouco.

Ela já não espirrava, mas parecia horrorizada. Claramente o fato de Colin Creevey, seu colega de turma, ter sido o primeiro petrificado a abalara profundamente. E agora, Hermione Granger – e Penélope! Ele também estava preocupado. Uma monitora! _Sua _monitora.

Claro que precisava fingir que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. E, talvez estivesse sendo tolo em se preocupar tanto com Ginny. Aqueles ataques de fato eram o suficiente para tirar o sono de qualquer um.

E, claro, ela era só uma criança inocente, não deveria ter vivido nada disto. Embora a falta de sono fosse ruim para saúde, não iria matá-la.

(Nem suspeitava do quanto mais ela vivia)

_You wanted to,__  
><em>_Grab a brush and put a little makeup__  
><em>_You wanted to,__  
><em>_Hide the scars to fade away the shake up__  
><em>_You wanted to,__  
><em>_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?__  
><em>_You wanted to_

Esconder era cada vez mais difícil. Não era um peso ao qual você ia se acostumando, pelo contrário, ele parecia piorar a cada momento. Mais intenso e mais pesado, quase afogando-a, quase matando-a. Ás vezes, julgava poder ver os olhos frios de Tom a encará-la no lugar dos seus, no espelho.

Ela não era mais ela mesma. Ela não estava mais em lugar algum. Ginny Weasley estava morta, e o reflexo que se apresentava era da amiga, confidente, amante e serva de Tom Riddle.

Não sabia mais sequer se não era isso que queria. A verdade é que por pior que fosse, só ele a vira. Só ele estivera lá com ela. Mesmo que muito fosse mentira, as mentiras dele era mais do que as verdades que jamais tivera. Ela era dele, sua alma e seu corpo, e não havia nada que mudasse isto.

Quando tentou contar algo, não conseguiu. Parecia que seu corpo inteiro a impedia, sabendo que pertencia primeiro à Tom. Ela o amava, louca e ferventemente, e o odiava da mesma maneira. Toda a tensão dentro de si tirava as forças que teria para usar do lado de fora, e ela se apagava como uma chama em meio ao vento de inverno.

Poderia não ter saúde, poderia não ter confiança, poderia não ter nada. Mas sempre teria Tom em si.

(Para o bem ou para o mal, aquelas cicatrizes seriam eternas)

_I don't think you trust__  
><em>_In my self righteous suicide__  
><em>_I cry when angels deserve to die__  
><em>_In my self righteous suicide__  
><em>_I cry when angels deserve to die!_

McGonagall precisou lavar o rosto antes de ir até a sala dos professores. O banheiro que era ocupado por Murta não era dos lugares mais agradáveis, com seus espelhos mofados que refletiam apenas o pior de cada um.

Ela falhara. Ela deixara que mais um de seus alunos – o terceiro – fosse consumido pelo ódio dele. Ele, a quem ela conhecera tão bem. Ele, que quase a seduzira quando fora uma jovem tola. Ele, seu completo oposto e total reflexo, desde a adolescência. Ele, Tom Riddle, o rapaz cujo charme era capaz de destruir gerações.

Estava ficando velha. As marcas em seu rosto lembravam de todos os anos que vivera, todo o sofrimento. O batimento irregular de seu coração dizia que aquele golpe fora quase demais. Mas haveria tempo para isso depois. Quando não tivesse Tom assombrando a todos.

Era hora de contar a verdade.

Ginny Weasley fora levada para a Câmara Secreta.

E certamente não sairia de lá com vida.

_(E, talvez, a morte fosse melhor do que ser tocada por Tom)_

_Father! (Father!)  
>Father! (Mother!)<br>__Father! (Fuck You!)  
>Father!<em>

Arthur e Molly foram para Hogwarts o mais rápido que puderam. Os irmãos Weasley ficaram em um silêncio depressivo na Torre da Grifinória. Nada poderia mudar a ausência de Ginny.

Era irônico que só agora eles se dessem conta do quanto ela havia se perdido. Estivera ausente por quase um ano, semi-morta, andando como um zumbi em meio aos jovens estudantes.

Só agora eles eram capazes de ver que sua irmãzinha estava muito além do alcance.

(Ela estava quebrada, em mil pedaços, e eles não viam. Só viam os reflexos confusos do espelho partido).

_Father, into your hands,__  
><em>_I commend my spirit!__  
><em>_Father into your hands,_

Não havia medo.

A morte não era mais assustadora que a vida.

Sabia que seu corpo estava ficando gelado, sabia que seus lábios estavam pálidos.

E Tom parecia tão nítido, tão cheio de cores, tão _quente _perto dela.

Ele alimentava-se de sua vida, deixando-a seca. Toda saúde que já tivera se esvaia para o rosto belo e cruel dele.

Mas não fazia diferença: antes disso ele conquistara sua alma. Aquele rapaz com olhar sem pena era um reflexo do que ela fora.

Ginny Weasley e Tom Riddle foram espelhos desde o começo. O preto e o branco, o direito e o esquerdo, opostos e iguais. E conforme um lado movia-se para a vida, o outro seguia inexoravelmente para a morte.

Aquela era uma lei imutável.

E Ginny não tinha medo, não mais.

Não poderia ter sido diferente.

(Ela alimentara-se de Tom, agora era a vez dele alimentar-se dela)

_Why have you forsaken me?__  
><em>_In your eyes, forsaken me__  
><em>_In your thoughts, forsaken me__  
><em>_In your heart, forsaken me_

Acordar viva fora o pior de tudo_._

Antes, a resignação era o suficiente. Agora a amargura ganhava espaço.

Ela perdera absolutamente tudo. Não que tivesse muita coisa – por isso mesmo agarrara-se tanto em Tom – mas era ainda pior.

Os olhares que desviavam-se dela.

A percepção de que_ ninguém _notara enquanto ela ia morrendo aos poucos.

Entender que era apenas bondade e não carinho que motivara Harry a salvá-la.

Era sua culpa, sim, e seu coração doía pelo mal que fizera. No entanto, como todos podiam tê-la abandonado de tal forma? Não deveriam estar lá por ela? Não era esse o significado de _família_? De _amizade_?

No final, todos tinham traído-a tanto quanto Tom.

Ou mais até, ele jamais tinha se esforçado para esconder quem ele realmente era.

Com todo o mal, Tom Riddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, fora o amigo mais fiel que tivera.

E ele jamais a abandonara.

(E ela jamais o esqueceria)


End file.
